


Where are you?

by arinwrites



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, I mean its a dead rising au but close enough, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Dan get out of this alive? To be honest he doesn't give a shit- he just wants to know where the fuck Arin is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is angsty and sad so you've been warned I did it for a contest kinda thing on tumblr- a battle for the angst crown.

This is it. _This is it_. He can hear them- the zombies- banging on every door of the shelter, the snapping of feeble bones as the mindless creatures throw themselves against every entrance in an attempt to break in. It’s only a matter of time before they will a door open, maybe even make a wall cave in with the dead-weight of their own bodies, and there are surely too many for Danny to take on alone. But he doesn’t care, probably deserves it at this point.

He doesn’t care that possibly thousands of zombies could break in and surround him effortlessly, possibly even suffocate him with sheer mass before they ever sank their teeth into his flesh. He doesn’t care that he’ll have to inevitably deal with seeing the faces of people he once cared about, people who were family to him. He doesn’t care because _where is Arin?_

In fact, he’s sitting in the middle of a large room, one of the only ones left out of the many survivors that they had taken in to keep safe. The other few are crowded in the strongest room, trusting that Dan will protect them. He’s already failed by getting them into this mess, they shouldn’t care about his pitiful existence anymore. He tries to think about good times, but the only thing he can muster is his and Arin’s goodbye kiss earlier, the smile on Arin’s face when he had left to grab a few things from the store they had discovered close by. That was nearly and hour ago. Tears threaten to escape Danny’s eyes, pooling hot and shamefully before finally rolling down the man’s cheeks. _Where the hell is Arin_.

A particularly hard slam on the right wall makes Danny jump a little, his senses on high alert when all he wants to do is shut down and ignore the world. He can’t do that this time, he can’t give up yet- has to suffer until his body decides he’s had enough anxiety ridden thoughts for the day. Which becomes more and more as the weeks pass. He’s resorted to curling himself in some sort of ball- more of a misshapen oval with his lanky frame and long ass legs.

A sad sort of laugh crosses his lips into a smile when he thinks about what Arin would do if he were here- probably shift between those legs and sit in his lap, maybe tackle him down and laugh through the tears in his eyes. Arin always knew how to make the best of a shitty situation. God- what Dan would give to have him return right at this moment. He always made everything better, and he would surely be back soon. Danny wipes away his own tears and forces a smile, thinking of Arin’s hair, and his grin, and the way his lips curled at the ends and his eyebrows upturned whimsically when he had an idea. Arin would tell Dan that they should build a fort out of old food boxes, do some improv rap, or maybe even cuddle if he was feeling especially sentimental.

So Danny grabs a cardboard box from a pile in the corner and sits it where he had been in the middle of the room, crashing down into it and feeling the sides bow outward and tear slightly when he sinks in all the way. He laughs at the way his body contorts awkwardly, tearing the box purposely to sit more comfortably. This was good- Arin could come home and run and crash into him- tear the box even further and make fun of Dan’s “sorry excuse for a fort,” wrestling him to the ground with hugs and kisses. Shit.

Just like that all of Dan’s fabricated cheerfulness dissipates, thoughts of Arin flooding into his mind and overloading his senses and tears returned to his eyes. He shakes slightly and attempts to compose himself, reaching into his pocket and searching for something- a scrap of worn fabric. It’s a corner from one of Arin’s old comforters, from the first bed they had ever shared together, it was something that reminded him of how life used to be- and it still smelt like Arin and the laundry detergent he bought and _them_. Dan sighs, taking in the smell as his own shaking and shivering wracks his body hard enough to rip the box all the way down, leaving Danny to lay on a sad broken piece of cardboard in the middle of the room. _Where the fuck is Arin._

A lock shifting on one of the doors brings a brief spark of hope to his senses, but nothing ever enters, and it’s probably just a gust of wind. Arin’s voice, his promising words from earlier replay in his head, “I love you, you’re my special guy- my snuggle man. I promise I’ll be back soon.” Soon wasn’t more than an hour right? Maybe he was taking a shit. Arin took a lot of shits, not uh…hour long shits but maybe he was walking slowly…maybe he had a surprise for Danny. Soon could mean anything. Arin would be back _soon_.

He doesn’t notice the surplus of tears gushing from his eyes until the fabric in his hands is nearly soaked through, except for the spot where he rested his nose to take in the sweet smell of Arin. That man had done everything for him- kept him alive for years. He was hugging the scrap of blanket close, imagining that it was Arin safe in his arms. It was the only way he could keep his composure, screwing his eyes shut tight as he heard- and ignored a few panels of the wall cracking. His fingers dug into the fabric as a few sobs snuck from his throat, a few shaky breaths and shivers attacking his body as the sound of gnashing teeth and groans of neutrality seemed to get closer- break through layers of the wall.

A feeling of hopelessness and utter sorrow fills the empty pit in his stomach as guilt, fear, and the impending doom of the situation tugs at every nerve ending in his body, tears continuing to wet his cheeks and flowing uncontrollably by now as he stares at the door one last time, waiting to see Arin’s face. He hears a final loud, sharp crack as a hole is successfully created in the wall, forcing himself to look over at the intruder. A zombie- one he doesn’t care to look at or think about- enters the room. He doesn’t want to know who it was, doesn’t want to face the truth if it’s someone he’s put in danger.

As more zombies tear into the shelter, Dan closes his eyes yet again, sighing sadly before hugging the blanket to himself and pretending that it's Arin one last time, imagining the warm, loving body of that wonderful man laying with him. “It’s alright Big Cat- I-…I got you.” A final sob wracks his body before he’s laying back, looking limp and at loss while his hands clutching at the scrap of blanket like it's the only thing keeping him alive, a final whisper passing his lips. _"Where the fuck are you, Arin?”_

And he sits there on the floor, lip twitching incessantly, _waiting_.


End file.
